


Amusement Arcades Aren't Amusing

by lyricaldanceflap



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricaldanceflap/pseuds/lyricaldanceflap
Summary: I recently spent a week at the seaside and spent most of that time making up holiday themed John & Kayleigh headcanons with @fluffydrunk. One of these headcanons is that Kayleigh gets a little bit serious about the 2P slots…





	Amusement Arcades Aren't Amusing

“Come on, Kayleigh, it’s starting to brighten up now,” John moaned, scuffing his shoes against the patterned carpet. “It’s a bloody waste of a good day standing in here.”

John had been dragged out of the rain and into the amusement arcade _at least_ an hour and a half ago. It had been fun at first; they’d played air hockey, basketball, and a rather interesting game of pool in which John had spent most of his time watching Kayleigh leaning over the table to take her shots. But in the time they’d been in the arcade, the sun had finally started to break through the clouds, and John was eager to get outside and see the sights.

Kayleigh, not so much.

They’d been walking through the amusement arcade hand in hand, giving a cursory glance to each of the flashing machines and trying to decide what to play on next, when she’d clapped eyes on the 2P slots.

“Ooh, look at this, John!” She’d said, pulling him over to one of many similar machines and nodding at the metallic dolphin key chain inside. “Our Chloe would love that. It’s right on the edge as well, I bet it only needs a pound to push it over!”

John looked at her incredulously. “You’re joking, aren’t you? Everyone knows these things are a fix.”

“That’s ridiculous! How are they a fix?”

John struggled to find an explanation.

“I watched a programme about them once. It’s… you know, magnets…”

Kayleigh looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in amusement. She was clearly enjoying the fact he had no evidence to back up his claim.

“Magnets?”

“Yeah, and the way they set the coins out and stuff.” He noticed her expression. “What, I’m just saying! If you want to chuck money into it, be my guest.”

“Alright,” She smiled up at him like butter wouldn’t melt. “Stay here for a second, I’ll go and get some change.”

“You’re havin’ a laugh.”

She gave him a quick kiss, and was weaving her way through the crowded arcade before he’d had chance to say anything else.

_That had been what seemed like hours ago._

-

“It’s crackin’ flags out there, now.” He nudged Kayleigh.

She’d not long since returned from her _fourth_ trip to the change machine, but when John looked down at the metal tray, he wasn’t surprised to see she was running low on currency again.

“ _John_.”

“You know they’re selling them exact keyrings on the seafront stalls, three for a quid? How much have you put in there for _one_?”

“It’s fun trying to win them, though, isn’t it?” She grinned over her shoulder at him triumphantly as a wedge of coins fell from the machine and into her tray.

“Bloody exhilarating. I can barely contain me excitement.”

She stifled a giggle.

“Anyway, it won’t be long now. Look.” She nodded to the keyring.

John peered over her shoulder and was pleased to see that the dolphin _did_ seem like it was about to fall over the edge.

“Oh, thank god,” He breathed a dramatic sigh of relief, taking a couple of coins from her open hand, intending to put them into one of the three slots lining the top of the machine.

Until she blocked him with her free hand – the one she’d been using to put coins into the machine, which was now stained a slight shade of black at the fingertips.

“There’s a system, you’ll knock me off my game.”

“You’re kidding?”

She looked pointedly at her hand with the coins in until he put them back.

“You’re off your head.”

-

Ten minutes later, the prize finally fell out of the machine, along with another handful of two pence coins.

“Thank fuck for that,” John whispered, as Kayleigh jumped and high fived him. “Thought I’d have to spend the rest of me life in here.”

“At least I’d be here to keep you company,” She replied as she bagged up her prize and the remaining money. “Right, let’s have a walk along the seafront and find some fish and chips, I’m bloody starving after that.”

She reached out to take his hand. John gently grabbed her wrist instead. Kayleigh frowned, confused until he brought her hand up between them and nodded towards her stained fingers.

“Frig, how did that happen?”

“Oh, I don’t know, it might have something to do with you handling filthy shrapnel for the last hour,” John laughed as she gave him a light slap on the arm.

“Shut up, you,” She sighed. “I’ll have to go and wash my hands in the ladies, two minutes.”

“No rush, we’ve still got ten minutes before the sun sets.” He called after her as she walked off.

He saw her shoulders shake with laughter and just before she opened the door to the ladies, she stuck two fingers up at him with a grin on her face.

John laughed, shaking his head. Kayleigh Kitson was a force of nature, and John Redmond completely adored her.


End file.
